Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electromechanical actuators provide, in response to application of electrical voltages and/or currents, controllable forces, pressures, rotations, and/or displacements. Electromechanical actuators can operate by transducing an applied current and/or voltage into heat, magnetic fields, electrical fields, or some other controllable physical variables that, in turn, can be transduced into the desired mechanical actuation. Electromechanical actuators can be characterized by size, power requirements, speed, maximum angular and/or translational displacement, maximum applied force and/or torque, or other properties.